Redlow Fexpo
Redlow Fexpo is a tribute from District Six. He got reaped for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Redlow Fexpo Male District Six Age: 18 Weapons: Explosions, Mace Appearance: Redlow is a tall and skinny boy. He has red hair and white skin. He is about 6'5 foot and has blue eyes. He has a small tattoo on the top of his arm. Personality: Redlow is a nice and kind boy from District Six. He loves to be around people and his family. He has a small obsession and that is explosions. He likes to create his own 'mini' bombs. Backstory: Redlow Fexpo, A boy from District Six, living in one house with his parents and his three sisters. Being their first born and the only boy from his family. His parents have high hopes about him since he is a smart boy. At a young age they found out that Redlow adored explosions. They gave him a chemistry set for his birthday. He loved this. He started experimenting with the box and soon found out how he could make explosions. He always laughs when an explosion happens. People like him since he is very kind in District Six but his parents are getting mad at him. They love him but they hate the explosions. One day, when he skipped school he stayed home. Both of his parents were ill and he decided that he should try a new kind of explosion. He tried it and made it explode in their backyard. The impact was awful. The explosion was really powerful and it blew Redlock several back. When he got up he saw his house in ruins. He quickly ran inside to find both of his parents dead. He now had to take care of his sisters. He went into a depression for several months but he found himself and became a caretaker of his sisters. When he was eightteen and celebrating the last time that he could be reaped something terrible happend. The escort yelled Redlow's name. His sisters started to cry and scream but noone volunteered and Redlock was in the Hunger Games. Strengths: Redlow's strengths are creating explosion and he knows how to create fires. He can make explosions out of the most simple object and plants. He will use this in the arena to trick some tributes, He know how to make fires because he needs them for his explosions. Weaknesses: Redlow doesn't know how to swim and fails in climbing trees. There is a lack of trees in his neighbourhood and there are no lakes in District Six where he could possibly learn how to swim. He never used a weapon before but he will try to use a mace and his explosions. Fear: Fire seas. Alliance: He will try to make an alliance with two or three other tributes. Interview angle: Nice and charming. He will try to impress the Capitol with everything he has. He might even take his shirt off for them. Bloodbath strategy: He will just grab a backpack and then flee the bloodbath with his allies. No need to stick around. Rest of the games strategy: Stay hiden and prepare traps (explosions) to kill tributes. Eventually go out to find the last remaining tributes to kill and become the victor of the Hunger Games. Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Wesolini Category:District 6 Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters